


It's Over.

by MissLadyBug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, angsty, blood mention?, identities revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLadyBug/pseuds/MissLadyBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkmoth was dead and it was finally over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Over.

It was finally over. Marinette couldn’t believe it. Hawkmoth was dead and it was all over. She was so tired. It was barely two seconds before she remembered that Chat had taken a hit for her and was bleeding off to the side. Looking over at him, the pain behind the smile, it broke her heart. In the middle of running toward him she heard the familiar beep beep beep and she knew that by the time she reached his arms, she was no longer the Miraculous Ladybug, only simple Marinette. 

“Marinette!” Alya yelled worriedly as she ran up to Chat Noir, Nino following close behind. How could she have forgotten? Alya and Nino were with her before the chaos erupted and they ran off to find a safe place to hide. They had seen the whole thing. They knew. “Are you okay? Oh my god, you’re Ladybug. How did I not see this?” Alya stepped towards the two, but Nino grabbed her shoulder and held her back. “Give them some space, okay? They just went through a lot…” Alya nodded and watched quietly.

“I thought I was going to lose you..” Marinette whispered quietly up at the masked hero. “You shouldn’t have done that. I could have handled it.” He just held her tighter in return. Marinette couldn’t help it anymore as tears began to stream down her face, both fearful and grateful. Chat Noir smiled down at her, “I couldn’t let my lady down.” Marinette looked up and kissed him on the cheek, “thank you.” Knowing that she couldn’t ignore them forever, Marinette turned around to face Alya and Nino. 

“So, uh, yeah. I’m Ladybug. And as you can see, this is Chat Noir.” Marinette gestured to the boy behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Normally Marinette wouldn’t have allowed this close level of contact, but right now it was all she needed. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I just wanted to keep you all safe.” Alya nodded and smiled at her. “I understand. It’s kind of crazy to think that all this time I’ve been chasing after my best friend..” 

Marinette wished that her tears would stop. Even having a conversation with Alya she couldn’t stop crying at the fear of losing Chat Noir. His arms became tighter around her waist as the familiar beep beep beep noise came again, this time from the leather clad boy behind her. Alya and Nino audibly gasped but said nothing. Marinette was too afraid to look. He had been her best friend all this time and they finally were standing as their normal selves, and she was afraid to look. 

Closing her eyes tight, she whispered, “If you want to go, I won’t look.” He just laughed, “Are you kidding me, we get this far and now you won’t even look at me?” Adrien reached up and grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I want you to see who I am.” 

Marinette opened her eyes to see Adrien standing in front of her, and suddenly, everything made sense.


End file.
